One Moment More
by Go-Colts
Summary: It's Prom night, and Kim and Ron are there together enjoying the precious moments they have left. However, is Kim really going to leave?
1. Default Chapter

A/N—Is this a cheery fic? Well, compared to my other pieces of work yes, but really, it's more bittersweet than cheery.

One Moment More

The slow, melodious music resonated through the halls of Middleton's _Blue Fountain_ ballroom. Multifarious lights danced in the darkness across the smooth, white walls surrounding the dance floor. It was relatively crowded but offered just the right amount of space. It was prom night, and it was perfect. In the midst of it all were two people slow dancing, faces filled with emotion as harmonious words came out of the speakers.

__

Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you'd stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To cool my soul and ease my mind  
You've go to hold me and show me love

The couple rhythmically swayed to the beat of the music, both coming close to tears. They had been best friends for so long, and, as fate would have it, they ended up here at prom night with each other. It was the best way for both of them, but in a way it was the worst.

"KP, I guess this'll be the last time that, you know, we'll be together like this." He tried his best to stifle his tears; good-byes were never easy. They hadn't even graduated yet, but prom seemed to mark an end to an era.

"Shh…don't say that. Just, just hold me." She was so torn; she wasn't sure if she was making the right decision, but she had already committed to Global Justice. Ron wanted to get in, and she had tried her best to help in but in the end, they had only wanted her.

_Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are  
It's just enough to steal a heart and run  
And fade out with the fooling sun_

"I'm sorry." She had broken the short silence with words that needed to be said.

"For what?" He knew the answer to that. They both did.

"For leaving." It was all there in the open. Obviously, it wasn't the first time they spoke of this.

"We've talked about this already. It's for the best, KP. Trust me." His comforting words only added to her torment. She knew it tore him up inside, and yet he said what he did because he believed it would be the best for her. Always being Ron, the selfless friend who always did the right thing. Now, she could only wonder, was she doing the right thing?

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me_

It was tearing him up inside. His heart cried out for her, begging her not to go. He wanted to be with her so bad, to look in those glowing emerald eyes and hear her angelic voice. He didn't want there to be a time limit; he wanted, no, needed her to stay, to go to college with him. But he only smiled reassuringly as his heart was tearing up inside.

"Am I doing the right thing?" _'No! No! It's wrong, it's all wrong! Stay here with me, KP.'_ His heart cried out to her, but there was only one answer he could give. For her.

"Yes." He paused silently before continuing. "Let's just enjoy the time we still have." He tightened his hold on her, believing that it could keep her here for at least one moment more.

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll be here  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone_

But his heart could not be completely silenced. He needed something, reassurance, anything.

"KP, you'll come back to visit, right?" It wasn't anywhere near enough to silence the voice begging her to stay, but it offered some resistance.

"Of course." _'Should I even leave?'_ She knew what Ron would say. She'd heard it a million times.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more_

The words flowed smoothly as they made eye contact. Trusting, brown eyes met hers. He had always believed in her, urged her on to do great things, and because of his faith, she always had. There was only one reason she'd stay in Middleton, and she was dancing with him right now. Their first victory still remained fresh in her mind. Team Possible.

__

"Thank you." The relief was evident in the man's voice. He had been one move away from getting sliced in half by his own security system.

"No big. Just jumped through a few deadly laser beams."

"Boo-yah! You rock, KP!"

"No, we rock, Ron," she said, smiling.

"Boo-yah!"

They had formed Team Possible-Stoppable that day; well, they had actually been a "team" in a sense since the day they met. That day just made it official to the world. _'Did Global Justice realize what they were breaking up?'_ she wondered.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe_

Ron noticed that Kim was worrying despite her best efforts to mask it. He knew what it was about, and his heart begged him to tell her to stay. He just couldn't though.

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about. Everything'll be alright. Trust me." She looked up into those chocolatey brown eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea." And for once, she believed it, succumbing to his embrace.

_So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving_

A/N—Like it? Hated it? Drop a review! Also, I'm hoping to keep this a one-shot but if you want to add finality to this fic tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N—Sorry this took so long, but understand that I really try to listen to you, the reader. Thus, I'm updating this story to add finality. Thanks for all the feedback, and credit goes to Spider-Man 2 for some of these quotes. Happy reading!

Thanks to Classic Cowboy for helping with this story.

**Could It Be?**

Four weeks later…

After weeks and weeks of contemplation, it was time to make the decision. It was only fair that he was here to hear it, so Ron found himself alone with Kim on the warm, breezy night standing on her patio. _No matter what, I won't cry. She deserves to be happy._

"Kim," he began seriously, calling her by a name he rarely said. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know something. I don't want to hold you back—you're a hero, a role model. People line up in streets just to see you, so that years later they can tell their kids about how they stood in the rain to see the person who inspired them to hold on for just one more second—the person who showed them that anything is possible. And sometimes, in order to be that hero…we have to be steady, and give up the things we want the most. Even our dreams." _It's so hard holding it all back, but I'm not going to guilt her into staying._ She was silent, contemplative, grasping at everything that Ron had just said. It was unlike him to be so serious and so…intuitive.

"Ron, remember when we kissed on Prom Night?"

"Yea." _How could I forget?_ Eyes getting misty, Ron blinked away the water. He had to be strong for her.

"Good."

"Why?" She didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

"Remember that time I was losing myself…literally? And instead of staying home like I should have, I went on a date with Josh Mankey?" There was no sigh or weakness in her knees when she said the name. Not anymore.

"Yea."

"You were there for me. I thought I was a goner, but deep down I never believed it. I knew that someway, somehow you were going to save me." _I'd go on that journey a million times over again for you_. He didn't say anything, but deep down she knew. Best friends don't always need words.__

Chorus  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you  


"Remember when I said I had nothing…that I--we were done for?"

"How could I forget? I've never seen you like that before."

"You know what brought me back?"

"What?" He found talking harder and harder as he choked back his feelings. There was so much at stake, and he didn't want to pressure her anymore.

"You did, Ron. You told me, 'Eric wasn't the right guy for you. There are so many better guys out there for you…maybe even…here.' And for the first time in my life, I opened my eyes and saw you…and Rufus…but more importantly I saw what you meant to me." No matter how much he tried to hide it, Kim knew he was crying inside, trying to be strong for her as always—trying to make her happy.

_  
It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I needed you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

"I saw everything, from when you took my hand in pre-K to the day you walked hand in hand with me to prom. You've always been there for me. From the time you distracted Drakken's killer robot long enough for me to disable to the time you faced Gill at Camp Wannaweep. You weren't always just there for me during missions; you were just always there. When I was fighting sharks and missing the talent show—you were there to buy me time. Most of all, you were always there when I needed a friend, from the day I sat alone outside in pre-K to our first mission to the first day of high school to now. And despite all of that, I never thought we'd end up here. Until now—it's all so clear now, staring me in the face."__

Chorus  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

"What is?"

"Ron, it all goes back to Prom night, when you held me and told me everything would be alright. It all goes back to our first kiss."

"What do you mean?" Somehow, he already knew.

"I'm not leaving. I can't leave. Team Possible-Stoppable can't exist without a Stoppable, and Kim Possible can't be the girl that can do anything without you. You told me that I'm a hero, and Global Justice has heroes—but they only fight for the fate of the world, and they all get paid huge salaries to do it. We fight for everyone, from helping a small village in West Africa to battling Drakken for world domination. That's what true heroes do. You're right, I did want to go to Global Justice. You might even say it was my dream, but there are bigger things in life. I have you, and that's more important than anything they could offer me. I'm staying, Mr. Stoppable, and today's the start of the rest of our lives." Ron had never felt so happy in his life—he hugged her without even knowing he had moved. Not just hugged, but embraced her so she could never leave even if she wanted to. She reflected his happiness.

"Thanks." It was all he needed to say. Best friends don't always need words.

"One more thing."

"Yea?" He became somewhat nervous.

"I do love you, Ron. That kiss at prom meant the world to me." He couldn't take it anymore. Ron finally broke down in tears as he sobbed on her shoulder.

"I love you too, KP." And they kissed again, the first of many as the Tweebs made gagging sounds as they watched from the window.

A/N—Wow. Sappy to the last line. Three surprises here I guess. One, I updated. Two, I wrote a happy ending. And three, I finished a story. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
